Allegiant
by fourtris4
Summary: This is the third book of Veronica Roth's amazing Trilogy. I'm obsessed with fan fiction and this series so I thought I'd give it a try! Just how i think/hope the third book will go. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_Then the shouting begins_

The room erupts with different voices. I hear various choruses of "What is this!", "Where did this come from!" and plenty of curses. I feel Tobias pull on my elbow gently,

"Come on." He says, his eyes look softer and I am filled with relief that he has fully forgiven me. I nod my head and let him pull me in the direction that he's heading. With all the noise and everyone standing, it is easy for us to slip through the factionless that are supposed to be surrounding us. He pulls me towards a room and slowly opens a door. Inside is a lab room with various chairs behind some desks. He laces his fingers with mine and guides me to sit down next to him. We both turn towards each other and he cups the side of my face with his hand, his thumb slowly rubbing circles against my cheekbone.

"Do you know who she is?" He asks softly. We both know who he is referring to, Edith Prior. I figure we have to be related some way considering prior isn't a common name within the factions. But, I never really have thought about my family beyond my mother and father. In abnegation questions are frowned upon, so it's not like I really ever has that knowledge available to me. I think for a moment, considering my response.

"No. Well, I mean she was obviously from my dad's side of the family if she has my last name, but-" I think for a moment, "I don't know how she has my father's last name since women lose their last name when they marry. She looked too young to already be married with children in that video, so it must have been a maiden name. But that would mean she was my father's sister, or they carried the last name over because it was so significant." I feel confused, wasn't this society established to long ago for that to be possible? Tobias just nods, obviously trying to understand as well.

"That's okay, we'll figure it out eventually" he reassures and kisses my cheek.

"What do you think Evelyn will do?" I ask. She obviously wants to take over the government, but how will she? The dauntless are a lot better skilled then the factionless. Even those who listened to her attack plan, for example Tori, was outraged when she announced before the video that she wanted to destroy the faction system. She can't win.

"She'll try to take over and end up failing by the way it looks right now with this video. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have trusted her." He shakes his head and looks down. I lean closer to him and give him a soft kiss on his lips. He looks up at me,

"Hey," I whisper, my lips brushing up against his "we all make mistakes, it's okay." We don't coddle each other, so I leave it at that. He gives me a small style and presses his mouth against mine firmly and for a while I forget about the video and the war that is crumbling our society. In that moment it is just Tobias and I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth**

**Authors note: Hey initiates! Another update today! This one is twice as long because the last chapter was really short! Please read and review, constructive criticism is very appreciated! Thanks to those who, favorited, followed and reviewed! It means a lot to me (especially since this is my first fan fic). Next update will hopefully be Friday night! Enjoy! **

**Chapter two**

"Come on, we should go" I say, we walk out of the room and find Evelyn at the front of the lobby screaming and arguing with the dauntless, the factionless are at her sides acting as body guards.

"We can't just ignore the video!" shouts an outraged Uriah. A chorus of "yeah" follows his words. Suddenly Evelyn turns to me. There is an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Why don't we ask her about this video? I'm sure a _Prior _would know about this." Everyone turns to me. Right now everyone probably thinks I'm a traitor because I went against their plans.

"I don't know anything about the video, but I do know that we should all listen to it. We have to go outside the fence and help those outside of it. That was the purpose of our society so I think we should fulfill it." Surprisingly everyone nods along with me, and Evelyn looks outraged because of it.

"And why should we listen to you, traitor." I can feel my eyes harden and my fist clench by my sides.

"I am not a traitor" I explain surprisingly steadily, "I did what had to be done. Everyone deserved to know about this information, so I took a chance and went against your plans. I am loyal to dauntless. Doing this made me anything but a traitor, it made me brave. I was willing to sacrifice my life for this, just as my parents did." My voice is menacing and comes out low. Then Zeke speaks up,

"Tris is not a traitor. If it weren't for her we would not have this information." Again everyone nods along, seeming to agree with him.

"Yeah, I trust Tris, you are the one that nobody's happy with. You are the traitor! You tricked us into thinking you were on our side but now you're going against us and trying to ruin this society, just because you want to be a leader and feel powerful! You are pathetic." Harrison growls at Evelyn. I'm both surprised and relieved. I don't really know Harrison that well, and I didn't know he thought that highly of me. Hopefully since he is a Dauntless leader people will listen to him and agree.

"I don't care what you think. It doesn't matter, she will be executed at the end of this day anyways." She states simply, as if killing someone is a daily task. I hear various cries and yelling, and I smile because I realize that most people don't want me dead. But one voice is much louder than the rest, Tobias's.

"NO." he states simply, and everyone suddenly quiets down. He walks towards his mother and leans in close to her face. "You will not kill her. If anyone is dying today it's you. Understood?" She looks at her son on shock, who she must have thought was on her side.

"I don't know why you care about her so much, she is just a pathetic little girl." States Evelyn.

"And you're just a pathetic excuse for a mother" retorts Tobias. He then turns around, walks back to me and laces his fingers with mine.

"Loyal Dauntless should follow me, were going back to my house to figure out our final decisions regarding the fence. When we get there I suggest everyone take the time to think about the video and our situation. Votes will be taken in the morning and a meeting will be held in the living room. Come on." Tobias commands in his 'instructor four' voice.

"And what house is yours? I claimed that house from Marcus, it's mine." Evelyn challenges. I spin around on my heels and announce,

"Then we'll be going to my house." I say simply and smirk at Evelyn. Tobias and I walk out of Erudite headquarters and lead the way, hand in hand. Everyone follows.

(page break)

When we arrive to my house I sigh. I squeeze Tobias's hand and take him upstairs to my bedroom. I plop down on my bed and he sits next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he mindlessly plays with a strand of my hair, twirling it around his finger.

"What are you going to vote?" I ask him. He didn't disagree with me when I told Evelyn off, but I never exactly asked him for his opinion. I hope we agree, I don't think I can take anymore arguments with him.

"I'm voting to go outside the fence. But I think every faction should decide separately and the dauntless leaders can plan according to everyone's decision, that way some people remain inside the fence to keep things running." Good, I think, we agree.

"That's smart." I smile at him. He leans in and kisses me gently, but pulls away too soon.

"Tris," he says while looking down, "I think we need to talk about what happened between us before, I don't want leftover walls standing between us."

"Okay, I agree." I say, wondering where he's taking this.

"What I said before-when I threatened to break up with you- I didn't mean it. I love you, and I couldn't picture losing you. I was worried I'd lose you, and I needed you, you're the only person that only knows the true me. I love you Tris, but at that time I didn't know if you felt the same way about me, you never said it. I know it was stupid of me to worry because of that, but I couldn't help it." I nod, understanding his concern, and realizing how upset I would have been if I had put myself out there and gotten nothing in response. His eyes look vulnerable and I suddenly am angry with myself for putting him through this.

"I did love you, I was just confused, I didn't want to put myself out there and feel vulnerable." I take a deep breathe, I know one thing for sure that he wants to clear up between us, "I didn't tell you about Will because, because I wanted to forget. It sounds stupid, but I wanted for you to help me forget and pretend nothing ever happened. You make me happy, and I wanted to forget the pain by just staying close to you." I admit while blushing. He looks at me and kisses both of my pink cheeks.

"Are we okay now? I can't lose you Tris, I love you too much."

"We're okay, I love you too Tobias." I kiss him hard on the lips and we eventually fall back onto my bed. We fall asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: Was this too fluffy? please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth! **

**A/N: I'm back! So this is a longer chapter! Enjoy and please read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

I Wake up the next morning with Tobias's arm draped across my waist. Carefully, I lift his arm off of me so I can get out of bed. Once I sit up I realize I need to shower, but I have nothing to wear. Grabbing a pair of clean underwear from my drawers, I quietly walk out the room and shut the door behind me. Since Christina brought make up to Tobias's house when we were staying there, I figure she must have brought clothes too. Good, because I refuse to wear the gray clothes that are still in my room, even the underwear was pushing it. When I reach the living room I see everyone sprawled across the floor and couches. No one seems comfortable, but they do seem extremely tired. I smile to myself when I see Uriah asleep on top of the coffee table, one arm is bent behind his head and he is snoring lightly. Christina seems to have gotten lucky with her sleeping arrangement; she's on the couch.

"Christina?" I whisper softly in her ear and tap her shoulder. She shifts her position and covers her face with her blanket.

"Ugh, what?" she replies.

"Do you have extra clothes at Fours house?" I ask just to be sure.

"Yeah." She must e extremely tired. Her candor curiosity didn't even kick in and ask why I wanted to know.

"Can I borrow some? I need to shower and I don't have anything to wear.

"Sure, I'll come with. I need to wash up too." I follow her to Tobias's house and up his stairs to his bedroom. She acts as if this was her house growing up, not his. Christina opens one of the drawers and hands me a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and fitting black t-shirt that has a V-neck to show off the tattoos on my collarbones.

"Thanks Christina." I say and turn around to the bathroom. I shower and dress quickly. Since Christina is taller than me I have to slightly cuff the end of the jeans twice so that they fit. And, since this is Abnegation, there are no mirrors to see how my hair looks. I decide to throw it up in a messy bun, since we're in the middle of the war I really don't care what I look like. I doubt anyone else does either; we do have much more important things to think about. I step out of the bathroom and let Christina shower and change. She seems to really dislike the fact that this house has no mirrors. She brushes her hair while looking in a small compact mirror that came with her eye shadow. I laugh at how ridiculous she looks and she shoots me a death glare, which only makes me laugh harder. Once she finishes, we walk back to my house in complete silence. When we get there, everyone has woken up. Tobias and I lock eyes, so I walk towards him.

"Hey" he says, "There are some pieces of toast on a plate on top of the counter if you want." I am really hungry, so I walk over and take a slice off the plate while sitting on top of the counter.

"So," I begin while nibbling on a corner of my toast, "When is this whole meeting about going outside the fence taking place?" I ask. I really want to know other people's opinions; I just hope they all agree with me. That seems really unlikely, though.

"Soon, do you want to lead it? You seem really eager to know what everyone wants to say." He smiles, and so do I. He knows me so well.

"Sure." I respond and hop off the counter, shoving what's left of my toast in my mouth. I walk a little so that I am in the front of the living room facing everyone.

"Everyone listen up!" I shout attempting to get everyone's attention, and it works. I continue, "After seeing the video yesterday, we need to decide what to do about it. So, we need to see if-" I take a pause. I need to say this in a way to convince them that exploring outside the fence is the right idea. These people are all dauntless, so they always want to prove their bravery. If this were Erudite I could explain that not going outside the fence is illogical, and they would probably listen. The Erudite fear not being intelligent, what are the Dauntless afraid of? I think for a moment, and then it comes to me. "If we are going to be cowards about this and not explore what's outside our world," I continue, I know for sure Dauntless hate being called cowards. They thrive to be known as brave. "Or be brave and go outside. You guys decide." I cross my arms and hope they got my message. Tori speaks up,

"And who put you in charge? Last time I checked you weren't a leader." She accuses. I really wish she would stop. I know she's still upset about me stabbing her leg and trying to get in the way of her killing Jeanine, but why can't she understand that I'm not a traitor? I'm sure she understood what I was trying to convince everyone to do; she used to be Erudite after all. I can't let her get in the way of my plans.

"I know I'm not a leader" I start, "but no one was starting this meeting, and we needed this to get done." I shrug and turn my attention back to everyone else.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I ask. They respond by shouts of, "Outside!" and first pumps followed by whoops, confirming their vote. My face breaks out into a huge grin.

"Okay, outside it is then." I see Tobias and suddenly remember his idea.

"Oh, and Four has an idea about what we'll going to do next." I say and usher him up to come to the front of the room with me. I really want him to explain how he thinks we should go about this instead of me; I don't want to seem too pushy. And, as Tori pointed out, I am not a leader. He smiles at me and begins talking,

"Well, the Dauntless leaders are going to go visit the remaining factions. We'll probably be there all day because we have to wait and see what they all decide together as a faction. When we come back we'll have another meeting and let you all know what's going on. Sounds good?" Everyone nods along, so they must agree. With that, the meeting ends and everyone starts spreading out within the living room and kitchen. Tobias turns to me

"I have to go leave now with Tori and Harrison" he says. I really wish he didn't have to.

"Okay" I say while locking my arms around his neck. He sets his hands on my waste and gives me a long kiss goodbye.

**(Page break)**

The leaders have been gone for a couple hours now, and I've been occupying my time with Uriah and Christina. Being with them makes me miss Marlene and Lynn. Uriah doesn't seem to be so upset anymore; he's still cracking jokes and being himself. Then again, Dauntless usually mask their pain in order to not seem weak. I hope that's not the case. He waves his hands in front of my face,

"Earth to Tris!" He says. I snap out of my daze and apologize,

"Oh, sorry. I kind of spaced out." I say, stating the obvious.

He smirks, "Day dreaming about Four?" he asks, causing me to laugh .

"Shut up." I reply smacking his shoulder jokingly.

"Oh, so you were day dreaming about me then? Picturing me without a shirt on, were you?" he grins.

"Yes Uriah, in fact that's all I can ever think about." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" says Uriah.

"You two really need to stop. It's starting to get annoying" snaps Christina.

"Not my fault you're no fun Christina!" responds Uriah while snatching Christina's sandwich from her hands.

"Hey!" screeches Christina, "Give that back!"

Uriah raises his eyebrows, "Now whose acting annoying?" He questions Christina.

"Christina" I reply earning a smile and a high-five from Uriah. Christina sticks her tongue out at both of us and walks away, causing us both to burst out laughing. I really missed this, just casually joking around with friends and wasting time. I never thought I would be able to do it during the war again.

Uriah wraps his arms around my shoulders and squeezes me, "What would I do without you Tris?"

I laugh, "You'd be left with Christina, which means you would be incredibly bored." I reply, making Uriah laugh. We spend the rest of the night talking, laughing, and keeping our minds off the war that surrounds us.

**(Page break)**

Tobias, Tori and Harrison finally come back at around nine o'clock at night. They get straight to business and start the meeting.

Tobias is the first to talk, "We will go outside the fence tomorrow. Accompanying us will be Candor and most of Amity. Erudite are still against us for killing their leader and found that going outside the fence without knowing what there is out there is 'illogical'." He shrugs and continues, "Amity thought it was important to go and 'help spread peace' to those outside the fence as the video instructed, but some are staying in case we come back and need resources since they are the closes faction to the fence. If we are injured while outside the fence we are supposed to come back to Amity and have them tend our wounds."

Tobias turns to Harrison, who speaks up next, "Going outside the fence will require more leaders. So we chose someone that is level headed and has contributed a lot to this faction, also they have ranked high in their initiation. Congratulations Tris, you got the job." Harrison smiles, and I am completely stunned. Isn't Tori supposed to hate me? Why did she agree with this?

I realize I should say something; I manage a smile and a "Thank you." The meeting is dismissed and surprisingly Tori walks up to me.

"Look, Tris" she begins, "I don't hate you, and I forgive you. But, I can't forget what you did. Can we be mutual? Or else both of us being leaders is not going to work." I am suddenly relieved; she doesn't think I'm a traitor after all. I'm fine with us not being close anymore and not having drama either, so I smile and say,

"Okay, Tori." She gives me a tight smile and walks away. Tobias grins at me from across the room and walks towards me.

I cross my arms and grin, "Did you know?" I ask, referring to me being made a leader, He nods.

"We decided when you were gone with Christina in the Morning. It was Harrison's idea, but we both agree. I wasn't allowed to tell you, though." I'm starting to like Harrison more and more, I should really get to know him.

"Well then," I pause, "Let's go pack." He laces his finger through mine and we walk up the stairs to my room and get ready to leave tomorrow. I realize that soon, the faction system will not matter, and what happened before the war will not matter. My whole world was a lie, and now I have to try and forget everything about it beside the lessons it taught me.

Tomorrow we will all have to try to be smart, _and_ kind, _and_ honest, _and_ brave, _and _selfless.

We will all have to act divergent.

Good thing I'm already one step ahead of that game.

**A/N: Next chapter we find out what's outside the fence! And sorry about the ending being very dialogue heavy, but I felt it was necessary. Also, sorry if Christina seemed rude, but she's my least favorite character so I have just always seen her that way! And the Uriah and Tris moments are FRIENDLY. I want them to have a brother and sister relationship. Trust me! I ship Fourtris so hard I might die! I titanic them! I will go down with that ship! FOURTRIS4! Have a great rest of your week initiates! ~Meg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter is pretty important and drastically effects the rest of my story, so I took my time. I went back and forth on a lot of other ideas and kept re-writing this chapter. I really hope you guys like it! Also, thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter, it literally means so much to me, so thank you! And a special thank you to a guest named Lexi, you're review made my whole day! :) Thanks! **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Tobias (haha, see what I did there?)**

When I wake up the next morning I'm equally anxious, excited, and nervous. I keep asking myself the same question, 'What's outside the fence?' hopefully it's not too dangerous that we can't handle it, although that's unlikely considering we are Dauntless. But what about the Candor? And how will the Amity defend themselves? Part of me thinks we should have thought this through more. Knowing the amity they will probably offer an apple as a peace offering to murderers. The thought makes laugh, because that would probably end with them getting killed automatically. I truly am a horrible person. I finish packing my backpack and sling it over my shoulder while walking out my door. In it is some granola bars, water, knives, the video with Edith Prior, and a gun (even though I still can't shoot one). Christina, Zeke, and Uriah snuck back into Dauntless headquarters last night while everyone was asleep and got these resources for us. We were all extremely thankful, because while we may be Dauntless, venturing into the unknown unarmed is still stupid. In the living room everyone is packed and spread around eating toast. I decide to grab a slice off the counter. I can't leave hungry, I wouldn't want to die of starvation. However, I wish I were having dauntless cake right now for breakfast instead of some bland toast that I just had last night for dinner.

"Tris!" I hear Uriah yell as he walks towards me. "So, excited to get out of here?" He questions, you can always rely on Uriah to be in a good mood.

I grin, "Definitely."

Just then Tobias walks up next to me and states, "We're leaving in five minutes." in a cold tone.

"Nice to see you too, Four." Replies Uriah sarcastically. I laugh and Tobias just rolls his eyes and says,

"You're lucky you're Zeke's brother, or else I would have kicked your ass a long time ago." Uriah sticks out his tongue and walks away. Tobias turns to me,

"You ready to do this?" he asks.

"Yep." I respond and lace his fingers in mine. We start walking out the door and Tobias tells everyone that it's time to go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Page Break)**

When we arrive at Amity the Candor are already there. I roll my eyes; you can always count on the nosey people to be on time when it involves secrets being revealed. Tobias, Tori, Harrison and I meet with Jack Kang and Johanna Reyes directly in front of the fences lock. Apparently, Johanna is still the representative from Amity, even after she resigned. Since she was in charge before, she has the passcode to unlock the fence. I stare at the lock for a moment, it's just a key pad, but behind it are so many secrets that will probably change the course of our lives. I turn my attention back to the faction leaders,

"So, the first thing we're going to do when we get out there is find someone who could tell us what's going on in their world, and hopefully they know something about why exactly the factions were formed. We need to find the information about the founders of our society, which means we need to discover who Edith Prior is." I really haven't put that much though into whom she is despite the fact that we're related. I've been more focused on tackling the task at hand, but now that we are going outside the fence, my Erudite curiosity can't help but kick in. Everybody nods, understanding.

Then, Jack Kang speaks up, "Well, if they have a hard time disclosing information, you know where to get the truth serum." He says with a smile in his voice and patting his own backpack.

"And," starts Johanna, "If you need them to loosen up a little, you know where to get the peace serum." I smile, realizing that this may actually work. I some-what understand why the people who created our faction system knew we would be able to help. We each had to take an important virtue a little too far so that they would come in handy for drastic measures.

"Great. And, I'm hoping a large army of dauntless is enough to scare them." I respond and everyone laughs lightly.

"All that is left is to open the gate, Johanna." Instructs Tori.

"Okay." She says while turning around towards the key pad. She types in a code very fast and suddenly the fence slowly creeks open.

The sun is shining through the open space, and everyone proceeds to walks cautiously and quietly closer. I take a final step forward and stand officially outside the fence for the first time. I cannot believe what I see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Page Break)**

Trees cover the first half a mile of land, but if you look beyond it you can see something different. I sprint forward and stop when I see what's in front of me. Everything's gray. But not Abnegation gray, where everything is designed that way to make everyone equal. No, this is different. The atmosphere is gloomy despite the ray of sun shine coming down on the pavement. There are two buildings, but they look abandoned. The buildings walls are covered in bubbly blue and green writing. Graffiti. There are some cars, but they are parked cricked and backwards on the broken pavement. I hear panting behind me and feel a heavy hand rest on my good shoulder.

"Hey." Tobias says, but then he looks up and stops, taking in his surroundings. We both stand there, utterly confused and curious as we hear everyone else come up behind us. There is complete silence, just like when we first all saw that video. Then, I see a man in black armor holding a gun and walking towards his truck. He has a silver badge that reads 'Chicago Police Department'. I decide to take the knife out of my backpack and smoothly slide it in my back pocket. Then, I approach him and say,

"Hi." Tobias quickly follows and stands next to me. The man turns around quickly, obviously frightened. He holds his gun out away from his body and points it to us, but being Dauntless, we don't even flinch. Instead I swiftly pull the knife out from my pocket and his eyes double in size.

"What-what do you want?" He asks, his voice trembling. I resist to roll my eyes at the fact of how incredibly weak he is for someone so big.

I continue to stand there with the knife in my right hand. "I just want answers. My friends and I-", I signal to the crowd of Candor, Dauntless and Amity that are several feet behind me, "Come from inside the fence. We need to know more about what's going on in this world and why we were put in a fence." I state. He lowers his gun and his jaw literally drops.

"Y-y-you're" He stutters, this guy obviously has a lot of trouble getting out words, "from inside the fence? You're part of the CFF project?" I place my knife back in my back pocket and place my fingers inside my belt loops. I shrug my shoulders and nonchalantly say,

"Yeah, I guess." He just stays there, completely in awe of what I just told him.

"Look," I say, harshly, "I'm going to need you to talk. We need answers. We were told to come out of the fence and now you're not even talking. How are we supposed to help your city if you won't tell us anything?"

Now his eyes look alert, "Come with me," he instructs and walks towards his car, opening a door for Tobias and I, "There are some things you need to know."

**A/N: I know it's short! But, I really needed this chapter and the next one to be kept separate! I'll update at the latest on Saturday night, but if I get good feedback I might even update tonight! I'm going to start it right now after I update, so it's possible. I think I'm going to keep this story's chapters short (like the length of this chapter) and try to just update more constantly these last two weeks of summer because it works better for me than really long chapters! Anyway, have a good day initiates! ~Meg**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth**

**A/N: Hey Initiates! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please read & review!**

**Chapter Five**

"But, what about everyone else?" I ask him. We can't just leave the rest of Dauntless, Candor, and most of Amity stranded on the streets while Tobias and I drive away in a car with a stranger. Why did we even agree to going with him?

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." He responds. I'm about to ask how, but he slams the door shut and jogs towards our friends.

I turn to Tobias, "I'm about to kill this guy."

He just laughs and replies, "He's going to help us Tris. Besides, it's not like we're in any danger, we're Dauntless."

"Yeah, but he won't give us any valuable information. I'm sick of waiting to find out the answers to my questions!"

He sighs, "You're Erudite curiosity is showing."

"Yeah," I retort, "and so is your Abnegation." I say, pointing out how reserved he's acting. Thankfully were interrupted by the cop opening the door. I don't even wait for him to sit down before asking,

"What did you do about my friends?"

He laughs and replies, "I called for backup, and some other cops are coming to bring them to the police department. We have rooms they can stay in. You guys" he points to us and outside his car, that's when I notice Tori, Harrison, Johanna and Jack Kang standing there, "are coming to my house, though. As I said before, there are some things we need to discuss." Tobias and I make room for the other four, and once we get comfortable, he starts driving. I take in the surroundings as we make our way to his house. There are even more abandoned buildings than before, all covered in graffiti. The atmosphere seems gloomy, and barely any people are out on the streets. Where is everyone? Hopefully not dead, because from what that video showed, these people were ruthless. When we arrive to the cop's house, I realize I don't even know this guy's name and I'm probably going to stay here tonight. Once we're through the doors of his house I decide to ask him,

"What's your name?"

He smiles back at me, and I notice how straight and white his teeth are, "Brad!" he replies cheerfully. I have a feeling this guy would have been Amity. He even looks the part, with his shaggy blond hair and light blue eyes. The only problem is he would have been too muscular. He's handsome.

I figure I should tell him my name too, "I'm Tris." I say to him as we all walk to his living room and sit down on his couch. Tobias comes and sits next to me,

"I'm Tobias." He says and offers Brad a handshake. It's weird to hear him introduce himself with his real name, even when I'm talking to Uriah and Christina I refer to him as Four because I still think it's weird to hear 'Tobias' come out of their mouths.

"Pleasure to meet you." Brad says while shaking his hand.

He sits back down and then starts talking again, "So, since you guys come from inside the fence, I think there are a few things you should know."

"Okay." I say warily.

He takes a deep breath and then continues, "First off, it's a good thing you guys talked to me, because I'm a cop. Any other person would have thought you guys were crazy."

"What do you mean?" I interrupt.

"I mean, only the government and the Chicago police department know about the CFF project. It's hidden from the media." Now I'm really confused, why would they hide it?

It seems that Brad is able to read our minds because he begins to explain further, "It would look bad if people knew how we handled the criminal situation, they would say we treated you guys like guinea pigs…because, well…we did. So, around the fence we grew a lot of tall trees and grass. Everyone thinks it's just a forest. You guys can't tell anyone." I'm suddenly angry. We were just guinea pigs, thrown into a random experiment, despite the consequences. People _died_ because of this. My parents _died _because of this.

"So now what?" I say angrily, "we just forget this ever happened and help your society after what they put us through?" I question.

"Well, that is why you guys were each specifically put in the fence. You guy were chosen."

"Well this is great" Tori says sarcastically, "first our society crumbles, our friends die, and now we get to help people who put us in that situation?"

"It's not like that!" Brad exclaims.

"Yes it is" states Tobias, "it's exactly like that. Even two people with aptitude for Abnegation don't want to help you! Doesn't that say something?" Screams Tobias. At least I'm not the only frustrated one. My whole life was just someone's little game. We were all lied to from the start, and now we have to pretend everything's okay? Act as if we haven't just experienced a war ourselves? I'm not going to let that happen. These people are selfish. They put us all through whatever they wanted just so they can benefit from it years later.

I stand up, "Well, I'm not helping you unless you explain this better and give me an _actual_ reason to help your society." I declare.

"Fine, but that's all I know. They don't really like tell us much about it. I'll take you guys to the senator's office first thing tomorrow morning, he knows everything." He says.

"Who now?" I ask

"The senator, he's the husband of the women who created the CFF project. She left him her job when she joined your guys' faction system, his names Josh Prior." At that my anger is replaced with curiosity. Edith Prior's husband?

"Wait, how's he still alive?" Our factions have been around as long as anyone can remember, it's not possible. Either I've been lied to my whole life, or this guy isn't as reliable and helpful as I first thought. I need answers and I'm sick of him expecting me to know everything about his society and how it functions.

"You do realize the CFF project only started 35 years ago, right? She was only 30 when she created it and left to live in it with her five year old son." Now I'm really lost. 35 years? That's not possible! My dad and mom were 40! Suddenly realization hits me.

"W-what was her son's name?" I question, already afraid of the answer. It can't be-

"Andrew."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyways I just want to say a** **big thank you to 'a little wicked' and 'Krikanalo' for constantly reviewing! Also, I know this chapter leaves a lot of questions and may not make sense, but it all gets cleared up in the next one (and there are a lot of twists!) so don't worry! The next chapter will most likely be longer because of all the information too! Have a great weekend initiates! ~Meg**


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

**Authors Note please read the entire thing so you don't hate me!**

**I'm really sorry, but I'm ending this story as some of you have already found out. I really wanted to continue it and finish, but it was too hard because as time went on my predictions for Allegiant changed. This happened because of new information released as time went on, me talking to other initiates about their predictions, and just thinking about things harder and differently. Also, I think I just started this story too close to the Allegiant release and would not have finished it anyway no matter how long my chapters were or how often I updated it. Again, I'm really sorry, especially for those of you who may have thought that this was a new chapter (I hate it when that happens to me). I did want to give you guys my predictions for the book because maybe it'll give you guys something to think about and obsess over like it did to me. Here are my predictions:**

**1. The wave on the cover of the book is the factionless symbol (this idea came to me recently when a new quote was released mentioning that they had a symbol)**

**2. Caleb is going to die somehow saving Tobias when Tobias is trying to save Tris, this will win back the readers respect for Caleb because we all love Tobias (and Veronica said Caleb is her favorite side character after this book)**

**3. The new male character in Allegaint is Tobias's younger brother**

**4. Tobias will no longer trust Evelyn and there's going to be a big fight between them**

**5. Fourtris sex (just because I want it to happen)**

**So, those are my predictions. I just wanted to say sorry again and thank you for everyone who did follow and review. Especially those who messaged me or reviewed to tell me to continue, it meant the world to me. I will be starting a story AFTER Allegiant that I have every intention to finish, and if I don't then you guys have permission to kill me and force me to update. So, look out for that story! Also, if you have a tumblr and want to fangirl with me then follow me (my usernames "fourtrisfangirl4plus6") and we can obsess over Divergent together! Thanks so much you guys, I love you all!**

** -Meg **


End file.
